Reasonings
This page is meant as a sort of trivia section in which the reasonings behind why certain characters or arcs went the way the way they did. It is meant for the muns to elaborate on what they were thinking when they did something, so please only add your own examples and do not add to others without permission. Michael * While all characters drew from his personality, Lilith was the most like him in many ways. This is why her later confusing, more scattershot personality was the way it is, as it reflected the sheer amount of stress, depression, and mental anguish he was going through due to the RP. * The reason Michael used real world folkloric concepts, such as the Bible and the Seelie/Unseelie Courts, is because most of the god-like and folkloric beings that are already present in Pokemon were already being used as joke characters who wouldn't work in a serious light, leading to him drawing from real world mythology so he could tell more serious stories. * ''Divide By Zero Squared ''was originally meant to be a ''Kingdom Hearts ''reference so as to redeem the concept of glitch Pokemon for a former friend. * The arc ''Mama I'm Coming Home ''was created in part due to Michael wanting to apologize to Sweed for prior incidents. The planned Zodiac arcs were made for a similar reason towards Huyh. * Gideon was created mainly so that Michael could project his distatste for his teenage self on to a character he could see get beaten up; Gideon noticeably improved when he was free of such baggage. * Kevin was nearly killed because Michael felt he was constantly being cut off and overshadowed by the Squawking Commandos. He was eventually saved because Michael found an angle for him he was happy with. * Gary Stew was only kept around because the character had helped make Michael rather fond of Farfetch'd. * Michael constantly wanted to play villains because it was a lifelong dream of his to play the villain in something. * Lilith was played more as what Michael was, mentally and personality-wise; Venus was played as more of what he wished he could be. * Lilith dumping Champ was mostly done due to mockery and bullying from other muns over the ship, mostly due to misunderstandings of Lilith's original rather vague age. * Iris disliking Peter came from not only a terrible experience Michael had as a child where a yellowjacket crawled into his shirt and repeatedly stung him, but also over his frustration over characters just adopting every child they saw, which was something of a reoccuring thing in earlier stages of the RP that ended up causing problems later on. * Michael's desire to play Sectonia in ''Divide By Zero Squared ''was born out of his disappointment she didn't truly get a chance to shine as a villain in her own arc. Some people claimed he was trying to "one up" the original, but he was genuinely trying to give her the sort of treatment the character deserved, as despite her sprawling, detailed, and intriguing backstory she never really interacted with the characters in a meaningful way that revealed her personality and motives to them. * Babette was partially created as a way to interact with Mordred and Katherine in such a way that he could get over his initial annoyance with the couple. It ended up working far better than he expected. * Jezebel's shifts in personality and character direction were mostly due to her interactions with Katherine. The same is true for a variety of other characters, including Brother Moon and PBM!Iris. Katherine really brought out the best in people. * Pickle was originally created because Michael wanted an adorable fourth wall breaking character like Huyh's Woopa. He eventually became ashamed of trying to rip someone else's character off like that and dialed Pickle back a lot, but dialed it back too much, leading to Pickle and Woopa's friendship being put on the backburner for a long time. * Most of the reworking of Dahlia came about due to general depression over how ''Gardust Crusaders ''came out alongside the rather vitriolic criticisms the arc would later attract. The same is also true for Nigel. * Nigel being revealed to not be Iris's father mostly stems from the fact that he worked much better as his own character, as well as Michael wanting their to be some sense of cohesion between RPs, as well as wishing to make Nanael less of an incorruptible beacon of purity. * Lilith becoming good friends with Chastity and Vimir stems from the fact that, behind the scenes, Michael was actually the one who influenced the couple happening in the first place. Kat * The reason most of Kat's characters were bisexual were for two different reasons: ** She herself is bisexual and finds it easier to write polysexual characters than monosexual and asexual ones. ** She'd start off a lot of characters with vague sexualities then determine one based on interactions with other characters. * Kat liked playing Deltas so much because it let her come up with creative fighting styles. And also because they're just neat. Charlotte I'm writing mine in the first person because I feel more honest this way. These aren't "reasonings" so much as they are confessions. * I feel awful about how I screwed over Huyh's character Io for the sake of Fabre's redemption. It caused Fabre's arc to center around his relationship to Fiona, and it just made his character weaker as a result. * I'm ultimately still proud of what I accomplished in the RP. Category:Trivia